La Sylphide
by hannica7
Summary: This is suppose to be the happiest day of Iains life and the worst for Arthur. But not if the magical world has anything to do with it! A fairy over steps the human and magical being boundary and confesses her love to Iain. In all the confusion Iain angers and scorns a witch and Arthur uses this opportunity to make a confession of his own. FrUK in two ways
1. Act 1 Part 1

Act 1 La Sylphide Part 1

A fine castle sat upon the moors of Scotland surround by a thin layer of mist in the early morning. If you looked carefully, you could make out purple clusters in the mist, which in the approaching daylight would show themselves as heather upon the grassy hills of the moor. Behind the castle rose dark shapes. In a clear night, or during the day, the dark shapes would be the distant mountains. This was the land of poets, of warriors, of magic, and of the Kirkland family who lived in the fine castle.

A tired flame haired young man had fallen asleep in front of a smouldering hearth inside the castle. He was sitting in a large armed chair, his feet upon a stool before him and the hearth. His sgian dubh handle could be seen at the top of his black hose. A mere 10 to 15 cm above his long hose was his red tartan kilt. But that was as far as he had got in changing into his formal attire. His upper body was covered in a white long sleeved under shirt and his sporran was resting against the side of the right leg of his chair.

He looked innocent and gentle in his sleep. This would take back anyone who knew the Kirkland brothers, especially this young man who was the eldest Kirkland brother Iain. But to his admirer who had just appeared in the room, he looked perfect. Dressed in an all white dress made of the mist itself was a beautiful black haired woman. On her back were crystal transparent wings marking her as a mythical being, a fairy to be precise.

For a few minutes she contented herself with watching Iain sleep. Soon it seemed that was not enough for her. The fairy glided across the room and stood closer to him. She could hear his deep breaths, and with a rosy tint on her snowy white skin, she bent down and kissed his forehead that was framed by his red fringe. Just as she was beginning to stand up tall again, Iains wild emerald eyes flew open and locked on to her hazel eyes. For awhile they both stared at each other.

"Whit ta hell!" he yelped

The fairy leapt back as well, her hands covering her lips. Iain's face went bright red clashing with his hair and looking almost violent against his pale skin. He just gawked at her in disbelief. Iain had seen fae before, all his brothers and he had the gift to see them. They even had fae who had bonded and befriended each one of the brothers. Iain had never seen this fairy before, he was sure he would remember one as beautiful. He concluded that she must know one of his brothers, and instantly felt jealous.

As the silence grew, the fairy began to worry. Iain didn't realize until the poor thing had tears in her eyes and was looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry! You just looked so peaceful while you were sleeping! I've... well... I've been watching you for awhile. " The fairy admitted

"Ye have?" answered Iain slightly bemused

"Yes. If you wish I will stop. It's just... I-I-I l-li-like you a lot." Confessed the fairy her voice getting higher pitched towards the end

"Oh." Replied Iain lamely

Both where silent and bright red with the intensity of their blushing. Neither knew what to say. Finally something in Iains mind clicked as he noticed how terrible his response had been to the fairy.

"Yer dinnea need ta stop. Yer can visit if ye want." Iain mumbled

The fairy caught every word he had said. She smiled in delight, but her eye caught the sun rise from the window on the opposite wall to the fire. She looked at it and sighed. She stretched her arms out in front of her with her palms up. From thin air, appearing in her hands, was a plant called Henbane.

"I am happy to hear that. I hope to see you in the near future, but I must go now. I beg of you to eat some of these leaves." The fairy offered the plant to Iain

Iain paused. Plants where his brother Tristains forte, as he was the healer in the family. But Iain reasoned with himself why would the fairy kiss him and confess her love if she wanted to kill him? No one could call Iain a coward, so he took the leaves and ate them.

"Thank you my sweet Iain. Please sleep well. My name is Sylphide, please use it the next time we meet."

And with that she vanished into thin air along with the henbane. Iain sat back in his chair, and the henbane took its effect and made him fall back to sleep.

He had only been asleep for a couple of hours when hurried footsteps could be heard echoing up the hallway approaching his room. The door slammed open, and a shorter scruffy blonde haired man stood in the doorway. The blonde man had emerald eyes as well marking him as one of Iains brothers.

"Get up you lazy lout!" Shouted the man giving Iain a hard smack round the head

"Damn eet Arthur, cannea noo wake me up like a normal wee brother?" snarled Iain

"No I bloody well cannot! " snapped Arthur

Iain shook his head at his younger brothers rage. He knew what it was about, and for now was planning on ignoring it. He yawned and stretched.

"Ye dinnea see a fairy leave here did ye? She wus a bonnie lass with black hair and brown eyes. Her dress wus made o mist." Iain asked

"No I didn't. I saw no one come out of this room, you must have dreamed her up!" spat a livid Arthur

"Aye, ah must have. Wish ah hadn't though." Said Iain wistfully

Arthur paused in picking up Iains clothing. He straightened stiffly, and if looks could kill Iain would be dead.

"YOU-ARE-GETTING-MARRIED-TODAY. TO THE MAN I LOVE MAY I ADD!" yelled Arthur who was now pounding every part of Iain he could reach

Iain dodged and blocked his brothers punches. Eventually he tired of the abuse and put him in a hold.

"Aye ah ken. Yer might want tae stop hitting me. If he sees then he will never forgive ye for leavin bruises on ta groom." Iain replied

Arthur stopped and leapt from Iain as if burned. His scolding look told Iain that nothing was forgiven or forgotten, but Iain could live with that.

"That reminds me, he is here." Choked out Arthur

Cast:

James= Iain Kirkland. I don't wasn't to call him James, because my brother has that name and I do not want Scotland to share that name

Effie= Francis Bonnefoy

Gurn= Arthur Kirkland

La Sylphide= random fae

Madge/witch= Norway


	2. Act 1 Part 2

Act 1 Part 2

As if Arthur had summoned him, the man in question followed by his groomsmen strode into the room. He looked gorgeous as usual. His long blonde hair tied in a red ribbon, his sapphire eyes sparkling in delight when he saw the brothers. He wasn't wearing his wedding clothing yet, so he must be just visiting.

"Bonjour mon cher!" He announced giving Arthur a hug and Iain a kiss upon the cheek

"Hello Francis." Responded Arthur trying to hide his eagerness but Iain knew him to well for him to succeed against him

"Ah believe he wis talkin tae me Arthur." Sneered Iain

Arthur said nothing as the albino groomsman sniggered at him, and the brown haired groomsman gave him a pitying look. The long haired blonde just smiled at him and returned to fussing over Iain.

"Francis, ah will be fine! Its jus a weddin." sighed Iain to the long haired blonde

"Just a wedding? Non! Eet ez our wedding!" responded Francis excitedly

As Iain was trying to untangle himself from Francis, he saw a figure move from the corner of his eye. He turned full on hoping with all his heart that it was Sylphide, but he couldn't quite make out the figure. Someone was defiantly there. That someone was standing in the darkest corner of the room, swallowed up by the early morning shadows.

Iain finally made it out of Francis's grasp, and strode quickly leaving the others on the other side of the room. He could tell that the figure in the shadows was of slight build, and placed a hand on its shoulder.

"Sylphide?" Iain asked his voice betraying his hope

To his surprise and bitter disappointment it was a pale blonde haired man, his hair parted to the side and one side of his fringe held up by a cross hair clip. A rebellious curl was on one side of his head, trying its best to escape the hair clip and the rest of his hairstyle. His icy blue eyes looked at Iain with disgust.

"Sylphide? You speak another's name like that when only moments away from your own wedding?" Snapped the pale haired blonde

"Who invited ye Lukas?! Ah dinnea ask ye tae come." Spat Iain in his temper and disappointment

"Well that's a lovely how do you do." Lukas scolded

"Go an boil yer head." Hissed Iain

By now the others had caught up. Arthur looked at Lukas with surprise, and then delight. He knew Lukas from past encounters. Mostly because Lukas was the witch in the area, and all the brothers, especially Arthur, dabbled in magic. Francis and his groomsman had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Gentleman, let me introduce Lukas to you. He is somewhat the residential witch for the north. " Arthur told them

The three men stared at Lukas with wonder and a little bit of fear. Not everyone viewed magic as favorably as the Kirkland brothers. And as Iain was glaring daggers at him, Lukas wasn't sure if he would be getting a good reception.

"If you like I could tell your fortunes." Lukas offered nonchalantly

"No, yer leavin." Snapped Iain

Iain didn't notice the way Francis's eyes lit up at the word fortune. Like all hopeless romantics the idea of getting his fortune read greatly appealed to Francis; he and his groomsmen where soon offering Lukas a seat by the fire and drinks. Arthur stood by Lukas's right side watching the proceedings with interest and watching Francis a little too closely. Something that Lukas noticed.

"I will only tell the couple who is to be married their fortunes." Announced Lukas

"Ah dinnea want tae hear whit ye have to say." Sulked Iain

Nobody took any notice of Iain. In fact both Arthur and Francis where apologizing for his previous behaviour. Iain sat in the back of the group as Francis was asking for his fortune to be read. Lukas looked at Arthur who nodded. Not that Lukas needed permission, he would have done it anyway.

"Your wedding today will be a beautiful event, the talk of the town for years to come. However, there will be one large surprise. You will marry Arthur, not his elder brother Iain, as Iain loves another." Lukas told Francis

If a pin dropped in the room it would have made a noise like a canon fire. Francis was looking at Lukas with shock and horror. The groomsmen where glancing at Arthur and Iain as if sizing the two up. Arthur was stunned. Iain was fuming and looking murderous.

"GET OUT O MA CASTLE NOW!" Iain roared

Iain practically picked Lukas up and threw him from the room. Arthur sighed and shook his head. His brother was a moron, arguing with a witch was just asking for trouble. He went to the shadows where Lukas had been and noticed that Lukas had left his cloak behind. Before he could move from the shadows Iain came into the room.

"Iain! You threw out a witch for moi? Zis iz truly love no matter what zat lying witch 'as to say." Francis gushed hugging Iain

"Aye. Easy now, we should git ready for ta weddin." Iain told Francis gently with a sweet chaste kiss

"Oui. I will see you soon mon amour." Francis replied leaving the room with the groomsmen

Iain seemed to be relieved that his groom had left. Iain turned to the clothing that Arthur had left on a chair opposite to the one he had been sleeping on. As he approached it a figure appeared from thin air. Her expression was one of pure joy to see Iain.

"Sylphide!" Iain exclaimed

"Yes, I came to visit like you said I could. Oh Iain, how could you love that man? I love you! Please tell me you love me as well." Sylphide cried out sadly

"Sylphide today is ma weddin day! I cannea say tha ah love ye." Iain replied

Sylphide gasped and clutched at her chest. Tears began to run down her perfect face. Iain watched her and moved uncomfortably. He really did feel strongly towards the fairy. But was it love? Had Francis made him feel like this? No, he had never felt this strongly towards Francis. Perhaps this was the real thing. Maybe this was love.

Iain took a couple of steps closer. He paused and Sylphide watched him with wide teary eyes. There was only one way he could erase all his doubts. He sped up his walk to an almost jog closing the gap. He held her in his arms. Sylphide returned hi s hug and they held each other, delighting in each others scent and warmth. Iain felt his heart rate increase and a joyful giddiness.

"Aye Sylphide, ah love ye more than anyone else."

"You do? Even more than Francis?" asked Sylphide

"Aye Ah do." Answered Iain

As the two kissed passionately, Arthur inched out of the room. Once he got into the hallway he ran down the hall, took the staircase to the lower level and flung open the main door that led into the great hall. Guests, Francis, and the groomsmen were gathered. Most where gossiping. Some were picking at the plates of food on the great oak tables that took up the room.

Arthur ran straight up to Francis. Many saw him running and turned to him as a source of entertainment. Arthur cared little for the on lookers, only for the man before him who he loved. Francis, the man he would sacrifice his own happiness to make sure he was happy. He had allowed this wedding thinking that Francis would have his fairy tale ending, but now there was no way that Iain could make him happy.

"Francis you cannot marry Iain! He is in his sitting room now with another. He has just announced his love to her! I saw it with my own eyes. Francis you mean everything to me, and I don't want to hurt you, but if I do not bring this to your attention I will end up doing so." Arthur told Francis and the on lookers by default

The guests, everyone always eager for a tasty little scandal, all rushed to see for themselves. Leading the way where Francis's own groomsmen. They burst into the room, but they saw nothing but the lone figure of Iain holding a white rose in his hand.

"Whit is ta meanin o this?" snapped Iain

"There's no one here!" cried a guest

"We would have seen a woman on the staircase!" yelled another

"Ach it is just wee Arthur being jealous. We all ken tha he wanted Francis for himself!" jeered another

The crowd dispersed, heading back towards the great hall or to the little chapel in the castle grounds where the wedding was to take place. Soon the only ones left standing in the room where Arthur, Iain and Francis all looking uneasy.

"I saw her! A black haired woman, no a fairy! Iain if you don't wish to marry Francis then say so! Don't hurt him." Said Arthur

Iain looked at Francis. Francis was looking very hurt and confused. The three had known each other since childhood, and Francis didn't know what to think. He knew Arthur could be very resourceful if he wanted something, but he was also very loyal to those he held dear. Arthur wouldn't lie and hurt him like this for no reason.

"Iain?" Francis asked

"There wus no woman Francis. Ye would have seen her leave this floor as there is only one staircase." Iain told Francis

"Oui, you are right. I must excuse myself. I will see you at the chapel in a few minutes." Francis replied with a smile but his smile faltered for a second

Iain watched Francis leave. What was he going to do? He didn't love him like he loved Sylphide. Should he call off the wedding? No, he couldn't. If he did that the scandal would ruin the Kirkland family name, not to mention that a fairy who kept disappearing was hardly someone you could rely on to be with you forever. He turned to Arthur who was looking furious.

"I know what I saw Iain. Why did you lie to him? I also recognize that fairy now. Her name is Sylphide isn't it?" Arthur asked

"Aye, sae whit if it is?" snarled Iain

"She is one of my fae. She is sweet and good. You have to choose Iain, but I will kill you if you harm Francis because you want them both."

And with that Arthur left the room. Iain watched him leave. His heart was heavy in his chest. He picked up the golden ring he was to use in the ceremony to bind Francis as his husband from a nearby table. He gazed out the window towards the mountains.

A movement from behind him made him turn. Sylphide had returned and had somehow taken the ring out of the box without him knowing. He whirled around to face her.

"Sylphide give tha back!" yelped Iain

"But my dear Iain, did you not say you loved me more than that man? Surely I am more suitable to wear this ring!" Sylphide replied placing it on her hand and admiring it

"Well ah did..." Iain stammered

"Then I must show it to my friends and family!" Announced the ecstatic Sylphide

The fairy glided across the room with Iain chasing after her. The two fled the castle and ran deep into the moor. The hills soon swallowed them from the sight of the castle and from the little chapel where everyone was gathered to witness a wedding.

Cast:

James= Iain Kirkland. I don't wasn't to call him James, because my brother has that name and I do not want Scotland to share that name

Effie= Francis Bonnefoy

Gurn= Arthur Kirkland

La Sylphide= random fae

Madge/witch= Lukas Bondevik


	3. Act 2 Part 1

Act 2 Part 1

In the chapel there had been chaos. Iain had never shown up, and it was an hour after he and Francis where suppose to have exchanged vows. Francis had been crying and his eyes were red and puffy. The castle had been searched but no one had found him. Guests were searching the moors and Francis and Arthur where searching the moors together. Both walked along the stream that led to a lake. It brought back memories of their past.

"Francis, do you remember that time at the lake?" Arthur asked

"Oui , I do but I 'ardly think zis ez ze time to bring eet up." Sobbed the still crying Francis

They both walked in silence. Arthur could hardly stand this. Every sob that shook Francis ripped at his heart. Why did Francis wish to marry his brother when the two of them had in the past exchanged words of love? Had Francis not believed him?

"Francis, I want you to know that I have and will always love you. Whatever happens today I will remain by your side. If Iain returns to marry you I will be beside you. If he has eloped with some other, and I hope not of course for your sake, I will stay with you. I will find him, whether it is for you to marry him or for his apology, I will make sure this day ends with closure. " Arthur promised

Both walked in silence. Francis had stopped crying, but he refused to look at Arthur. Instead he continued calling for Iain. Arthur sighed and followed his lead. Soon it was Arthur's lone voice ringing out among the hills.

"Azzur, I 'ave always known of your feelings. But it waz your fere that asked me to be with him first. I didn't think that you cared for me deeply enough to want to be with me." Francis whispered as if he was discussing something sinister

"I do want to be with you Francis. I always want to be with you." Arthur replied a little huskily

"Zat iz enough. I am to be married to Iain as soon as ee is found. I will not betray 'im az ee betrayed moi. Et iz time we separated our ways. I will take ze path to ze left, and you will take ze path to ze right." Francis replied

Arthur nodded. They both went in separate directions frantically calling for Iain. However if they had taken the path that went straight they would have came into a misty hollow. In this hollow was Lukas and his four other male witches. Together they were known as the five Nordic witches. They had formed a circle and in the centre of the circle was a large cast iron cauldron.

They were throwing in all kinds of items. Poisonous plants, tongues of animals, wings of others, and as a final ingredient water from the lake that had been collected under a full moon. None of the other witches had asked Lukas why he was creating such a potion. Really they didn't care, once the bickering had stopped they all got to work enjoying the fact that someone who had scorned one of them would be receiving punishment. For Lukas it went deeper than that. The man who would be suffering under this spell had done something unforgivable, he had cheated on and betrayed his betrothed, and on their wedding day no less!

A puff of green smoke erupted from the cauldron. Lukas reached in and drew out a silver scarf. It was beautiful; it looked like it had been made from the moon itself. The other witches drew back from it warily as if it would come to life and strangle them.

"This will do. All of you must leave for this next part." Lukas told them

The Nordic witches nodded and scattered into the mist. Lukas was the one they listened too when it came to magic, as he was the most powerful in that area. Lukas watched them leave and muttered a few words then swept his hand over the cauldron. The cauldron sank into the ground as if the ground had turned to a syrupy consistence. The mist cleared showing that the hollow was really a clear meadow. Lukas turned and hid behind a bush.

Just as he did Sylphide and Iain came running on to the meadow. Sylphide laughed in delight and began dancing in the meadow. She indicated that Iain should dance with her when she curtsied and held out a hand to him. But Iain shook his head. He was far too tired from running through the moor for miles.

" I'm so sorry Iain! How thoughtless I have been! You are a human, so naturally you would tire as we ran through the moor. Please wait here." Sylphide said apologetically

Iain sat upon a large mossy rock to wait for her and rest. She still had his ring but he didn't care anymore. She was the one he loved and the ring really did suit her. He watched as she returned. She offered him some water and blackberries. Iain accepted them graciously. A cold wind from the north began to stir and Iain worried for Sylphide.

Iain took off his jacket and was about to place it around her shoulders on top of her wings.

"No!" Sylphide cried out and slapped his hand away causing the jacket to fall

"Whut? It's startin tae get cold." Iain told her a little hurt and the sudden rejection of his well wishes

"Iain I am a fairy I am use to the cold. I live outside in the moors all year round. Oh don't be upset, why do we not celebrate our love? Come and meet my friends and family!" Sylphide said to try and cheer him

Iain watched as Sylphide called to her friends and family. At first they where shy and scared of Iain but with some careful coaxing by Sylphide fairies of all different colours emerged. Some had pink hair, others blue and some even green. Others still where like Sylphide and looked like a human with wings. The women all had spectacular dresses that seemed to be made out of some element in nature. Some dresses where made from raindrops, others from petals and some still from spider webs.

"This is Iain. I love him and he loves me. And look! He gave me this ring!" Sylphide announced happily as if she was showing off an engagement ring

The other fea gathered around to admire the ring. Some of the braver ones came close to examine Iain. The majority of them had never seen a human up close before and kept prodding and poking him.

"Ouch, will ye stop tha!" cried Iain in discomfort as curious hands pulled at his hair

"Sorry Iain! Everyone let's dance!" cried Sylphide

Iain was mesmerized as everyone twirled and leaped. The music was mystical and ethereal. Soon he couldn't help but be caught up with it and dance with Sylphide. All the fae where delighted with their new human companion. As if by magic, day began to turn to night.

"It is already getting dark. I must go tae ma castle now. I will see you soon I hope Sylphide." Iain told her

"Of course. I must help the others back but I will meet you on the hill closest to the castle my beloved." Sylphide replied

Iain nodded and left. Lukas contemplated what he had seen. Iain was ruining the happiness of Lukas's own friend Arthur. Lukas couldn't allow his friend to suffer anymore. So he slipped into the darkness and went to find Arthur.

Cast:

James= Iain Kirkland. I don't wasn't to call him James, because my brother has that name and I do not want Scotland to share that name

Effie= Francis Bonnefoy

Gurn= Arthur Kirkland

La Sylphide= random fae

Madge/witch= Lukas Bondevik


	4. Act 2 Part 2

Act 2 Part 2

Arthur was still searching the moor. He was getting worried now as the night began to close in. Despite the fact that Iain was his love rival, he was also his brother and so Arthur couldn't help but fear for his safety. He ran into the meadow that Iain and Sylphide had been dancing in mere moments before. His eyes caught on something sparkling in the grass. He picked it up and saw that it was Iain's sgain dubh that must have fallen when he was dancing. Arthur could tell that it was Iains as it held the Kirkland family crest on its sheath.

Arthur heard a rustling behind him and spun to face the source. Lukas stood before him, his face not betraying any emotion. His eyes flickered to the sgain dubh and to Arthur. Both of them where interesting to watch. They both tried to hide their feelings behind a mask and both delighted in magic. It had been the magic that had drawn them together. There were so many similarities between the two that many assumed they were related.

"Lukas I have found Iain's knife. I should show it to Francis and the others." Arthur explained taking a few steps forward

"Why? " Lukas asked

"Because they are searching for him! Francis will be so relieved and we could use this to help us find him. I know just the spell." Arthur said

"I thought you loved Francis?" Lukas replied bluntly blockings Arthur's way

"I do." Arthur responded

"Then don't show it to anyone. Do you really think it is a good idea to let your brother marry Francis when he loves that fairy more? It would only end up hurting Francis if they were to marry." Lukas explained

"Then what should I do?" Arthur asked his mask slipping and his desperation showed on his face

"Don't tell anyone. Ask Francis to marry you instead. " Lukas said

Arthur looked at the little knife in his hand. He only had a few seconds to reach a decision as more rustling of grass and leaves could be heard. Both Lukas and Arthur turned in the direction of the noise. They saw an exhausted Francis approaching them. Arthur quickly hid the knife.

"Francis, are you ok? Come sit down!" Arthur said in concern leading him unknowingly to the rock where Iain had sat resting previously

"Oui Azzur. It looks like zere iz not going to be a wedding. Iain 'as eloped with some woman." Francis sighed dejectedly

"Yes her name is Sylphide." Lukas offered unhelpfully

Arthur gave Lukas a shut up now look, and Lukas just shrugged. Francis seemed to have been done with crying. He was accepting this all very well. Suspiciously well. Lukas slid something into Arthurs hand and left the couple alone. Arthur watched the shadows swallow his friend. He opened his hand to see a beautiful engagement ring. He took a deep breath and stood in front of Francis. Francis looked up at him and smiled when he saw Arthurs blush.

"You 'ave always looked adorable when you are embarrassed." Francis flirted

" And you have always looked beautiful. Francis marry me, I am the Kirkland brother that is meant for you." Arthur asked tenderly

Francis paused. He was sincerely considering the proposal. Francis and Arthur thought back to the magical evenings they had spent together under the stars. The sweet tokens of affection they had left each other. The only reason that Francis had ended up engaged to Iain was because Iain had officially asked Francis out first.

As Francis thought about the two brothers he couldn't help but compare them. Even though before this day Arthur had never confessed to Francis the proof of his love, his love was much more present than Iains. When he had been sick Arthur had stayed, cared for, and comforted Francis. If Francis ever needed anything, Arthur was there for him. Iain had just given him hollow words.

"Oui Azzur I will marry you." Francis replied

Francis and Arthur embraced. Arthur kissed Francis, and the two rushed off towards the castle to announce the news to the remaining guests.

On a hill, just outside the castle, stood Iain who was waiting for Sylphide. He heard footsteps approaching him, crunching on the gravel. He turned expecting the sweet face of his darling Sylphide but instead saw Lukas.

"Whit do ye want? Ah am noo goin tae marry Francis." Huffed Iain

"No I didn't think you where. " Lukas answered

He stood beside Iain, aware that he was making the eldest Kirkland brother uncomfortable. The two had spent much of their childhood arguing. Now that they were fully grown they had merely accepted each other into their lives. It was no big secret that Arthur and Lukas where friends and that Lukas would always choose Arthur above Iain.

"You really like that fairy don't you?" Lukas asked

"Her name is Sylphide." Snapped Iain answering the question

"I know. You Kirkland's have known the fae since you where children. Do you think it wise to love one? Can you trust her not to leave your side and fly away? Why would she be interested in a human?" Lukas asked slyly

Iain didn't answer. He glanced at Lukas and then went back to scanning the horizon for Sylphide. Lukas had a point. She was immortal, she could tire of him anytime. He loved her, and he couldn't bear the thought of her just flying away from him.

"I have the solution for you." Lukas told him handing him the silver scarf

"A scarf?" Iain asked doubtfully

"Yes. Place it over her shoulders and wings and she will never fly away from you." Lukas told him

Iain took it gleefully from Lukas. He examined it and saw that it flawless and of the finest quality. He couldn't wait to give it to Sylphide. He looked up to thank Lukas but he was no were to be seen. Instead it was a smiling Sylphide who was by his side.

"Sylphide! Ah have a gift for ye." Iain announced proudly holding up the scarf

"It's beautiful Iain!" said Sylphide

Sylphide stroked the scarf. It felt as smooth as the lake surface on a sunny summer day. The colour was of the moons light. She couldn't help but love it. She was sure the other fae would be jealous.

"Let me put it on ye." Iain offered sweetly

"Yes of course!" Sylphide said to Iain to enthralled with the scarf to think clearly

Iain placed it around her shoulder s and over her wings. Suddenly her eyes widened with surprise but her face still held a smile. Iain at first thought nothing of it as he embraced her, pulling the scarf tighter over her wings. When she didn't return the hug Iain pulled back but still held her as she had suddenly gone limp in his arms. He looked at her, her face had gone pale and her eyes had glazed over. He quickly placed her on the ground and called her name praying for some response. As he did so the scarf slipped from her figure. He gasped when he noticed her wings had fallen off.

Iain screamed her name in distress; tears began to flow down his face. Iains cries of sorrow over his deceased love where drowned out as a loud crowd of cheering people walked along the path behind him. It was a large wedding party, all congratulating Francis and Arthur who had just married. The happy couple looked delighted and only had eyes for each other. Their friends had convinced them to marry that day after hearing of the engagement, all pointing out that everyone was gathered anyway.

Lukas watched the two couples from a torrent of the castle. The other Nordic witches where with him watching as well. One witch with spiked blonde hair who was one of the taller leant closer to Lukas.

"I didn't know you where such a hopeless romantic. " He teased

"Shut up idiot. " Lukas responded and left to congratulate his dear friend Arthur.

This story was based on the ballet La Sylphide by August Bournonville that premiered in 1832. The ending is a bit more tragic, as both James and the Sylphide ( she was a Sylph not a fairy, so Sylphide is not her name) die. But Gurn, who is James's friend not brother, does end up marrying James's fiancée. I really hope that if you enjoyed this story you will watch the original. It's not the most performed ballet, but if you do have the opportunity I hope you will watch it live.

I have always wanted to put dance into a fanfic but have never figured out how to do so. I hope that this will work.

Cast:

James= Iain Kirkland. I don't wasn't to call him James, because my brother has that name and I do not want Scotland to share that name

Effie= Francis Bonnefoy

Gurn= Arthur Kirkland

La Sylphide= random fae

Madge/witch= Lukas Bondevik


End file.
